Minecraft: Creepers series
Minecraft: Creepers is a series of brickfilms created by Thomas Evans and starring Andy Stein, Christopher Salaises, and Ken Evans. The series follows a curious creeper named Niko who is friendly to people. The series was conceived in 2014 by Thomas Evens when he contacted The LEGO Group, showing them his 2012 Adventures in LEGO Minecraft series. They responded, sending him the entire 2014 line of LEGO Minecraft sets for him to create brickfilms with.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ceomtdnl-I4 New LEGO Minecraft Sets + UPDATE! on YouTube] Films ''Minecraft: Creepers Pt 1'' (2015) A curious creeper, who is friendly to all creatures, stumbles upon something which he has never seen before: a person. However, since creepers explode, people are afraid of creepers. Because of this, the person meets runs away from the friendly creeper, falling into a mine shaft. A spider begins to attack this person, when the creeper falls into the mine shaft, exploding the spider, and saving the person. After the person, whose name is Steve, and the creeper, who is named Niko, meet, and Steve realizes that Niko is a different kind of creeper, who is not trying to kill the people, but to make friends with them. Steve knows it is dangerous to let Niko follow him to his village, so he leaves him in the mine shaft. However, Niko is different, and insists on following Steve.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zd8qq2ef5bk Minecraft: Creepers Pt 1 on YouTube] ''Minecraft: Creepers Pt 2'' (2015) Steve comes up from the ground, finding himself back in his village. Farmer approaches him, wondering where Steve has been. Steve begins to explain how his life was saved, and Farmer says they should give Niko a meal. Suddenly, Niko the creeper comes up behind Farmer. Farmer sees the creeper and is angry at Steve for bringing a creeper. However, Farmer soon realizes that Niko is a friendly creeper, so he invites him inside for the food he promised him. Since Niko does not eat, Farmer realizes that he needs to repay Niko for saving Steve some other way. Niko wants to see more plants, and Farmer agrees to take Niko out to the garden in the morning. However, Steve is afraid that a person named Blade will see Niko and try to destroy him. Farmer says that he will protect Niko from Blade. The next day, Steve, Farmer, and Niko are gardening, when some passersby see the creeper. Steve sees Blade watching them in the garden, and becomes concerned. Steve confronts Blade, trying to convince him that Niko is a good creeper, but Blade rejects Steve and throws a potion on him, disabling his legs.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eK1xcv9lC00 Minecraft: Creepers Pt 2 on YouTube] ''Minecraft: Creepers Pt 3'' (2015) Farmer and Niko are discussing how Niko can control his exploding power, even suggesting that Niko may get a proper role in the village. However, Blade does not like Niko being in the village. Blade approaches Farmer and Niko, insisting that Niko be destroyed. Farmer puts up a fight, but Blade seems to be winning. Niko sees Farmer knocked to the ground, thinking that he may be dead, so he begins to explode to defend himself against Blade. However, Farmer is not dead, but when Nikko realizes it, it is too late, and Niko explodes, killing Farmer and only knocking back Blade. Niko respawns, but runs in fear. Steve runs up, telling Blade to wait, but soon realizes that Farmer has been exploded. The villagers gather, and Blade explains to them that they need to destroy all creepers to prevent anymore damage and grief. This plan s taken into action, and the villagers hunt down creepers that night. All Niko can do is run and watch his the massacre of his kind. After speaking with an enderman, Niko realizes that if the creepers team up, they can stop this. Steve and the villagers line up on the village wall, and watch as an army of creepers approach.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKz4V4sBmTM Minecraft: Creepers Pt 3 on YouTube] ''Minecraft: Creepers Pt 4'' (2016) As a massive army of creepers approach, Blade and his troops stand upon the village wall, ready to attack the creepers and defend their village. Steve, is hesitant to prepare his bow, but he finally does. As the creepers approach, Niko orders them to stop before the reach the wall. Niko attempts to prevent the fight, but Blade is insistent that creepers are murderous monsters who should "march ten-thousand blocks away" from the village. Niko says that nobody else deserves to die, but Steve, in his anger insists that Niko does and shoots and arrow toward Niko. However, the arrow misses Niko and hits the creeper beside him. That creeper marches toward the wall, prompting the archers to fire upon the creepers. This begins the battle, with the creepers exploding bits of the wall, and the archers shooting at the creepers. Niko begs for them to stop, and Steve regrets what he did, so he runs into the village. The creepers break through the village gate, exploding homes inside the village. The citizens attempt to fight the creepers, with little success. Meanwhile, Steve is inside his home, in distress. Niko shows up, leading to a conversation revealing that Niko's killing of Farmer was an accident and Blade stabbed farmer. Niko explains that he regrets following Steve to the village, staying, killing Farmer, bringing the creepers, and starting the fight. Steve admits that he was one that shot the first arrow. Niko insists that he must stop the battle, so he goes to the center of the village to face Blade. Nikko begins to explode, and Blade dashes toward him in an attempt to kill Niko before he explodes, but Niko creates a giant explosion, with Blade unable to do anything. Blade's sword falls onto the ground, and Niko respawns. Niko then leads all the creepers out of the village. The citizens begin rebuilding the village, and Steve sets out into the woods. After a long day of walking, he reaches a river. On the other side of the river is Niko. Steve lifts is sword, but Niko only makes the generic creeper sound, and never says a word. Steve drops his sword in disbelief. The exchange glances, and Niko walks off, leaving Steve standing on is side of the river. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXGHvnhKgFw Minecraft: Creepers Pt 4 on YouTube] References Category:Brickfilm series Category:Brickfilms directed by Thomas Evans